


Gender Confusion

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: THE INTERVENTION [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, Fanfiction in the fanfiction, Gender or Sex Swap, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, People like to interrupt the storyteller, Sex only mentionned, Spells & Enchantments, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God wants Dean and Castiel to finally get together. He has enlisted some of their friends (and non-friends) to find a way to make that happen.</p><p>Jimmy Novak is not happy to be doing this, he doesn't like to write and he certainly doesn't like the subject. But he said he'd try. Seems everyone else wishes he hadn't tried either.</p><p>*****</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gender Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Might make more sense to read part 1 first, if you haven't already... The style might be confusing otherwise.
> 
> *
> 
> I have to apologize for the quality of Jimmy’s story. The way I decided to do this is that the guy’s not a writer and it had to show. Also, he has a slight problem with the whole man on man thing. It’s only how I decided to portray the character at this time, I might be very far from the truth. 
> 
> Hopefully, this won’t put you guys off to much. Not every character in this series will be this bad at it, I swear.
> 
> *****

 

It all starts when Dean wakes up with long hair covering his face. At first he thinks he just doesn’t remember going to bed with some random lady but then, he realises he’s alone on the mattress. He grabs the hair and tries to make it go away but he realises it’s his own because it stings when he pulls on it. For some reason he has long hair. He sits in the bed and he notices it isn’t the only thing different about him. Breasts have appeared on his chest and, even more bizarre, his boxers feel pretty empty. He has become a girl overnight.

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_SAM: Woah woah woah! You’re making Dean a woman?_

_JIMMY: Why not, it should be easier this way, no?_

_CHARLIE: Oh come on! You can’t be serious._

_SAM: Is it a spell?_

_JIMMY: Yeah..._

_MARY: There are no reasons to make Dean a woman._

_SAM: If anything, Castiel should become the woman. Angels have no gender anyways, he probably wouldn’t care._

_CHARLIE: While you’re at it, make them both women?_

_JIMMY: That won’t solve the problem._

_JO: There is NO problem. Who cares if they’re both men?_

_JIMMY: Apparently they do if we have to force them on each other._

_CHUCK: Nobody’s forcing anybody here. We’re merely trying to help._

_SAM: My brother’s emotionally constipated. And Cas is… well, he’s Cas!_

_JIMMY: So what, you guys are shutting me out?_

_CHUCK: Not at all. Please go on, tell us your whole idea._

_CROWLEY: Well that’s gonna be a doozy, I just can tell._

_\-----------------------------------_

 

Dean gets up and goes to the bathroom to look at himself. On the way he loses his now too big boxers but at least his tee-shirt covers him low on his thighs. He already is a pretty man but now he is a pretty girl, which he appreciates. He takes off his tee-shirt and stands on the balls of his feet to see more in the mirror. He is much smaller than he was too. He decides to take a shower because he would have anyways. Now it is just a bit weird but it still needs to be done.

Once in the shower he washes his new curvy body delicately, taking his time to explore it because it’s new. And it also feels nice. Everywhere he touches feels nice, his skin is softer than it usually is, no stubble on his face and nothing dangling between his legs which is also weird. But it’s not like he had never seen or touched lady parts before. So he explores.

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_SAM: Come on!!!_

_CROWLEY: Now you’re talking._

_MARY: Please tell me you’re done with the shower scene._

_CHARLIE: Girl!Dean is probably very pretty._

_JIMMY: No, no… there won’t be graphic details, I swear._

_CROWLEY: Bloody hell!_

_\-----------------------------------_

 

Dean takes longer than usual for his shower and wonders if all women take longer for the same reasons he did. That makes him laugh and he opens the door of the bathroom to be face to face with his brother Sam who looks at the naked girl and figures she must be his brother’s latest conquest.

“Hello, my name is Sam and I am Dean’s brother.”

“I know. I’m Dean.” Dean says.

Sam doesn’t believe the girl but she does have the same eye colour and the same hair colour. But the pretty breasts are certainly not his brother’s… then he sees the tattoo and he averts his eyes because he realises he was admiring his brother’s chest.

“Dean, what happened to you?”

“I don’t know. I woke up like this.”

“We should call Castiel but first, you should put some clothes on.”

“I don’t have girl clothes.”

“Me neither. I might have something big enough that you could use as a dress or something.”

“Okay.”

So they find a big shirt for Dean to put on and Dean also finds some girl’s underpants she had forgotten after having sex with him.

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_JO: Really? He puts on some random girl’s panties?_

_CHARLIE: Well, if they had sex together who cares._

_JIMMY: I assume they were washed at some point._

_SAM: I’m so hoping this one won’t happen… I wouldn’t want to have these memories._

_JIMMY: Can’t wait for you to read us yours, see if it’s so much better._

_\-----------------------------------_

 

They call Castiel and he comes to them where they stay. Since he is an angel, he recognizes Dean because of his soul and he thinks his new body is very pretty. Dean is used to have staring contests with Castiel but for some reason, now he can’t. Maybe because now he is smaller than the angel so the angle is different. Also when he sees his friend it makes him feel new things down there, and his heart is beating faster.

He tries to think if he felt the same way before, as a man. If seeing the angel would make his heart race or his pants become tighter as when he would see a pretty woman. But it’s not important he thinks because, why does it happen now? He is the same person, he likes pies and his cars and his brother. How come does he find Castiel attractive now?

He has to be honest and admits that he always did but did not know how to act on it. He doesn’t know anything about being gay. Castiel probably doesn’t know either. He doubts there are books on the subject. And even if there are, he would not want to buy one. But now, if he is a girl, things are much simpler. He’s had sex a lot, with women, so he knows how that goes. He will just be on the receiving end now.

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_CHARLIE: Ok, that’s it! I’m sorry, but that’s just awful._

_SAM: I agree. You don’t know Dean, he would NOT be this calm about it._

_JO: He’d so tear the place apart._

_SAM: I’d never hear the end of it. He’d be all like “Fucking witches!” or “Fucking Gabriel!” and what not._

_GABRIEL: Why me? What did I do?_

_SAM: Well, that would look like you kind of trick, wouldn’t it?_

_GABRIEL: You wish!_

_SAM: I seriously don’t._

_JIMMY: It’s not easy doing this, guys. How am I supposed to know how he’d react? I’m not a writer, I can’t do this._

_MARY: Try to put yourself in his shoes for a minute. Would you have been this calm waking up as a woman?_

_JIMMY: No… Probably not._

_MARY: Maybe that part there will need some work then._

_\-----------------------------------_

 

Sam would like to know what happened to his brother so he asks Castiel that can confirm that it’s the work of a witch. They need now to find the witch and kill her if they want to change Dean back. But Dean has another idea and he would like to try something before they do anything but he can’t tell his brother. He asks Sam to go buy some food and coffee and maybe take his time because he wants to talk to Castiel.

Castiel is confused and wonders why Sam would have to go away but he doesn’t say anything. He likes to spend time with Dean so it’s not a burden. He is surprised when Dean gets close to him, close enough that his new breasts touch Castiel’s chest.

“What are you doing?”

“This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I could experiment having sex as a woman. Will you help me?”

“Ok. Tell me what to do.”

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_SAM: Oh for goodness’ sake!_

_\-----------------------------------_

 

They make love but it’s very messy, like two teenagers on their first time. It almost is since Castiel is a virgin and Dean too, as a woman. But they still enjoy it and Dean is glad to have tried it. Except that now he wonders if Castiel would prefer that he stayed a woman.

“Do you prefer me as a woman?”

“I don’t care because I love your soul.”

“But nothing happened between us before I became a woman.”

“Because you never tried anything as a man. Will you still want to kiss me when you are a man?”

“I don’t know. I think I will. You’ll still be you.”

“I will not take the first step when you’re back to being a man.”

“Thank you.”

Sam comes back at that same moment and sees his brother and the angel in the bed together and he understands. He is not happy about it but he is not surprised.

“I think I know where to find the witch. Let’s eat and go kill her. And put some clothes on, both of you.”

After breakfast, they leave to go find the witch who they had met two days before and that Dean had insulted somehow. She is mad, and she is a powerful witch, but she is no match for a hunter and an angel. Dean stayed behind (he can’t go out without clothes) and he knows they found and killed her when he transforms back into a man. He’s happy to be able to be fully clothed again and is very impatient to see his brother and friend come back.

They appear back in the room, because they had flown there, and Dean just goes over to Castiel and kisses him because he realises that he still feels the same as he did as a girl.

 

_\-----------------------------------_

_JIMMY: Go ahead, tear it apart._

_CHARLIE: It’s finished?_

_JIMMY: Yeah…_

_CROWLEY: I thought it was rather funny, but it'd be funnier if Squirrel lost his shit._

_MARY: I’m glad you didn’t insist on keeping Dean as a woman._

_CHARLIE: I don’t want to talk on God’s behalf here, but I don’t think he’d do that anyways. Change Dean into a woman permanently._

_CHUCK: Of course not. Unless he wanted to, of course._

_SAM: Not gonna happen._

_CHUCK: I know._

_CROWLEY: It’s like I’m not even here..._

_SAM: But I do have a question. We are writing dialogue and how we think either of them would react to the situations we put them in but… that’s not a guarantee, right?_

_CHUCK: What do you mean?_

_SAM: Well, I know for a fact that Dean would not react at all the way Jimmy wrote it. But, if you were to use his plot, would the reactions be like the written stories?_

_CHUCK: Of course not. We can’t predict how anybody will react… even I can’t. Don’t worry, I do not intend on dictating Dean or Castiel’s actions in any way. I can only put them in the most promising situations and hope it will work in our advantage. Well, their advantage, really._

_JODY: I’m happy to hear that. I was worried about what I wrote because of that, actually._

_ELLEN: It’s not easy. It was my main concern as well._

_CROWLEY: I can’t wait to read you my story ladies. See how you’ll like my… characterizations._

_JODY: Ehrrr…_

_CROWLEY: Finally, some reaction to my presence._

_JIMMY: I’m glad to be done._

_CHUCK: Good work, Jimmy. Might not be a popular idea, but I still thank you for trying. So, who’s turn will it be now?_

_\-----------------------------------_

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, pictures, website, the Internet... Nothing's mine... I just use it all. I'm a filthy user!
> 
> Also, not Beta'd... but I can live with that!


End file.
